


Dean Comes Out

by MagicalArt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalArt/pseuds/MagicalArt
Summary: He has spent so many years pushing down this part of himself. Because the monster they were hunting always seemed more important. Because these feelings meant he was weak and not good enough. Because this part of him was something he had to be ashamed of and push down as far as it could go so that he could live up to the goddamn image his father and everyone wanted him to be.





	Dean Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Supernatural characters.

Dean just got back to the hotel room, and shuts the door softly behind him. Sam is glued to his laptop screen and doesn’t really notice him. Dean clears his throat.

“Hey,” Sam says, looking up at him. “What’s up?”

Dean swallows nervously. He’s not sure if he can do this. He’s not even sure if he should.

“Um…” Dean’s mind goes blank for a second. Sam closes the laptop after reading Dean’s expression.

“So, I’ve been meaning to tell you something..” Dean struggles to find the right words. 

“Did something happen?” Sam sounds alarmed. He must think it was another attack or something.

“No, no nothing like that. Just...like personal stuff.” Dean looks down, studying the carpet below his feet.

“Okay.” Dean shuffles his feet. “You know you can talk to me, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean pauses. “Fuck, this is hard.” Dean walks over to his bed and sits down, taking a swig from the beer bottle sat on the bedside table, hoping it would calm his nerves a bit. Sam gives him an encouraging smile.

Dean can’t look at his brother as he says it, because he doesn’t know if the words will come out if he looks at him. He has spent so many years pushing down this part of himself. Because the monster they were hunting always seemed more important. Because these feelings meant he was weak and not good enough. Because this part of him was something he had to be ashamed of and push down as far as it could go so that he could live up to the goddamn image his father and everyone wanted him to be.

Not anymore, though. Not after everything that has happened to him. Fuck it.

“I’m...bisexual.” It’s all he can get out. The room is filled with this heavy silence, and Dean guesses that his brother probably looks surprised, or confused, or disgusted, or some mixture of all of those.

But when Dean looks up his brother is...grinning? 

“What?” Dean glares at him, preparing to be made fun of or some shit.

“I thought you’d never say it.” This time Dean is the one to go quiet.

“Wait, you knew?” This was honestly the last thing Dean had been expecting.

“Well, I kind of guessed. You do know how long I’ve been living in the same space as you, right?” Dean is completely baffled. “And you haven’t exactly been subtle about how you feel towards Cas.”

Dean’s eyes widen at that, fear pooling in his gut. 

“I don’t…” Then he stops himself, letting out a defeated sigh. He isn’t going to deny it. 

Then he realizes; if Sam knew about his feelings for the angel, then does Cas too? “God, does Cas know?”

“I don’t think so, he seems pretty oblivious.” Dean sighs in relief, running his hands across his face.

“You’re stealing all my thunder here you son of a bitch.” Sam laughs. Another heavy silence fills the room.

“Dean, I know how hard it must’ve been. Having this with dad around.” Dean swallows hard. “And it’s not exactly easy to deal with feelings in our line of work either. But I’m here for you. I always will be. This doesn’t change that.”

Dean lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. His eyes start to sting, tears threatening to spill.

“Shit.” He tries to blink them away. Then Sam stands up and walks over to him, holding his arms out in invitation. Dean stands and accepts the hug. Sam doesn’t really let go for a while.

“Dude, this isn’t a rom-com stop being so... feely,” Dean says. Sam rolls his eyes and pulls away from the embrace.

“Thanks, Sammy.” His brother smiles and nods. Dean starts walking towards the bathroom.

“So about your feelings for Cas-“

“Shut up, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt like writing this for a few reasons:  
> 1\. I’ve been watching Supernatural recently and to me Dean is clearly a repressed bisexual and is struggling with his emotions.  
> 2\. I ship Destiel now. Honestly so much.  
> 3\. I know what it’s like to come out as bisexual, and watching Dean struggle with that part of himself is honestly something I identify with so much.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked my fic. Kudos, comments, and feedback are welcome obviously. Also I’m new to the fandom so sorry if I got some of the characterization wrong. I tried.


End file.
